Prank War
by Lionkat456
Summary: A prank war between Germany and Prussia has been going on for a while, until one of them goes a little too far. A Little Germancest smut, very, VERY close to being pwp XD I had way too much fun writing it.


"GOTCHA! Kesesesesese~" The crimson eyes gazing at the blond's were dancing with his smooth silky voice. "You seem more dazed that last time! Finally speechless from my awesomeness?" The cocky grin on his face was enough to make the younger brother snort.

"Hell no. I'm just amazed at how stupid this one was." He kicked the metal pail that fell on him. This stupid prank war had been going on too long. How Prussia had managed to keep him playing this childish game eluded him, all he knew was that Hungary and Austria had already given up in getting Prussia back. But being as stubborn as he was, he just had to win again this older brother. Which he thought he did, with a damn stink bomb, and was satisfied with. Until Prussia promptly poured pickle juice into his beer. All of it. You can mess with a mans clothes. You can mess with a mans shampoo. But you, DO NOT. MESS. WITH. A MANS. BEER. That was when he was invested in the fight fully.

"If the trick was stupid, why'd ya fall for it?" Prussia hopped in front of the soaking wet figure, the annoying smirk on his face nearly gleaming in the dark. The reason he fell for the stupid trick was the same reason he almost got Prussia with his. It was 2 in the morning, and he didn't have any lights on. Unfortunately, the bucket of water fell on him before he could indulge in his brothers secret fear of rats. Of course he didn't have a real one or anything, that'd be disgusting, but the remote control one would have done wonders. If it wasn't shorted out by the water that is. "You know," Prussia eyed him in the wet clothes, with Germany nearly blushing at his next words made the blush appear starkly on his face. "You should really enter wet T-shirt contests more often..." Prussia's smirk widened even more, and Germany couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. His blush was so red, Italy would have mistaken him for a tomato. "Oh dat blush. So awesome! kesesesese~"

"Okay. You know what?" Germany's blush quickly disappeared. Screw whatever his brother thought. In an instant, he had both of Prussia's arms pinned above his head, against the wall. It was Prussia's turn to blush couldn't stop any of the dirty plans that flowed into his head. Guilt kept building up in in the younger brother, until the older did something unexpected. Before he knew it, Prussia's lips were against his.

Pulling away less than a second later, Prussia finally spoke. "You were just taking so long." The smirk was once again on his face, with his cheeks still redder than his eyes.

That was all Germany needed to pull his brother into a hungry, passionate kiss. As soon as his brother tried to gasp, he slipped his tongue in, leaving Prussia breathless and desperately clawing at his brothers back. He pulled away, giving Prussia a chance to breath, but shoving him against the wall and biting and sucking ravenously on his neck left the older brother panting for air.

"W-West~" His moans gave the other German enough courage to hoist his brother into the air and carry him to his room. "Brudder?!" He tossed him down on the bed and pounced on him.

"Now who has an adorable blush?"

"West, shut the fuck up, and do something about-" Prussia took the chance to grind their arousals together- "This~"

Germany held in the breathy moan that threatened to spill out if his mouth and say "I don't take orders." The moment an enraged look spread on Prussia's face, the younger German smirked wide. Pinning down his brothers hands with his left, he shoved his right hand under the black T-shirt Prussia was wearing. As soon as his fingers met a small bud, he went to work pinching and stroking it. Loud gasps and moans spilled from Prussia's mouth, muffled a second later by the blond's lips. Those guilty little plans popped back into his head, and Germany pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?!" Prussia's flushed cheeks and ragged breathing betrayed how much it affected him, and germany released his hands.

"Don't move until I get back." It was an order, not a request, and Prussia understood immediately.

"Fine west, just get back quickly." He snapped.

The younger did just the opposite, taking his sweet time gathering the objects he needed. Stepping back into the room, however, he saw an unexpected sight.

"F-fuck~ ah! YES!" The older brother was on his back, completely naked, eyes screwed shut, right hand roughly pumping his dick, the other pulling and pinching his nipple.

"What did I say about not moving, brudder?" Germany strode across the room, and smacked his brothers right hand with one object he retrieved, a black riding crop. "I thinks it's time for a little punishment, brudder."

Prussia's crimson eyes, clouded with lust, flicked open, and shuddered with every word the other spoke. "Whatever you say, master~" he swallowed his pride, and focused on making his brother snap. He needed to see that always composed, hard-edged facade crumble.

Upon hearing the word, a shiver snaked down Germany's spine, and before he could forget, he started digging through his bag "West?! What are you doing you assh-" another smack rang out, along with a gasp, as the blond hit Prussia's inner thigh with the ridding crop.

"I order you to call me master."

A silent glare from Prussia caused the blond to pull out a new toy and slip it onto his member. "A cock ring?" It already felt uncomfortably tight on him, and it only got worse as the younger stroked his brother.

Germany was beginning to enjoy himself, the sadist inside him relishing every little noise that came out of his brothers mouth. "Say it."

"Fuck you t-" another smack to Prussia, this time on his lower stomach, quieted him to little whimpers and gasps. Now his facade was the one that was crumbling, and it pissed him off.

"I was hoping I didn't have to use this as well, but oh, anything to discipline my pet." The blonde pulled out a ball gag, swinging it in front of Prussia's face.

The Prussian glared at the object, swallowing the horse pill known as pride, and said "It's not necessary, master."

Germany smirked yet again. "Oh? Maybe I don't have to be so hard on you." Prussia's eyes widened at that, and bucked into Germany's hand as it slowly pumped his painfully hard member.

He leaned down over Prussia's cock, and licked slowly from base to tip, causing his older brother to wind his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

Germany once again grabbed his wrists with one hand. "When did I say you could move?" he pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs and locked his hands to the headboard.

Almost shouting obscenities, the Prussian held his composure, and said "Master, can you please, just get this over with!?" He squirmed, trying hopelessly to get any friction at all.

"Hmm... how about, no." The blonde smirked, leaned in and whispered "You're mine, miststück." Shivers ran down Prussia's spine, his member twitching inside it's bindings. Germany slowly pulled off his still damp t-shirt, and began to straddle his brother, grinding into him. He began to thank the fact that he didn't gag him, when he heard soft, breathy moans slip out.

"W-West...~ bitte... AH!" The Prussian gasped and twitched as he felt a finger in his entrance. He gasped in pain and bit his lip when he felt a second and third finger ram in.

"What did I tell you to call me?" Germany scissored his fingers, causing Prussia to moan in pleasure and pain. He leaned over his brother, nipping and sucking at every inch of skin he could reach.

"M-master, please..." The older man pushed himself on the digits, trying to force them deeper. Once they brushed that spot inside, he arched his back, mewling and screaming in pleasure.

But a moment later the fingers were pulled out, leaving Prussia once again a flushed, panting mess.

"What do you want?" The blond wanted to see him beg. Hear his brother scream.

"Master... please, Fuck me..." The Prussian didn't care anymore. He just wanted to be pounded mercilessly.

Close enough. Germany pressed his aching erection into his brothers backside, ramming in at full speed.

"MASTER!" Prussia was screaming and whimpering in pleasure, as his brother gave into his desires, fucking him hard.

"Just keep moaning like a little whore for me." Germany was already so close. his brother was so tight and hot, and felt so good...

"The ring..." He kept thrusting into the panting body beneath him, but he reached down and pulled off the cock ring, causing the older man to come hard almost instantly,

screaming a flurry of German curses of relief.

Germany came soon after, trying to catch his breath as he unlocked the cuffs and fell next to his brother.

"So how long and why did you have those toys of yours?" The albino recovered his breath and smirk quickly.

The blonde blushed, and through slow breaths said "Let's just say that if this war went on much longer, I had a few things planned for you."

"Speaking of our prank war, do you surrender yet?" The Prussian grinned mischievously and leaned over his brother waiting for an answer.

"What the hell are you talking about brudder?"

His older brother pinned him down quickly. "You may have ambushed me, but you exhausted yourself, let your guard down, and gave me the tools I needed to beat you." The handcuffs clicked onto Germany's hands and he cursed the fact his brother still managed to beat him.


End file.
